


A samurai, a dog, and a cat

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Nakamaship, Partying, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, Underage Drinking, basically Roger stealing crewmates from Whitebeard, except it's done peacefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Roger recruits Lord Oden, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi from Whitebeard's crew.





	A samurai, a dog, and a cat

"Whitebeard sighted !"

Shanks and Buggy are out on the deck in less than a minute, eager to see the rival crew so soon, suspending themselves to the railing as if they'd see someone sooner.

Roger shortly follows, installing himself next to his two cabin boys. "What is it you two were saying about Minks being aboard the last time we met them ?"

Shanks promptly answers, "That they were there with an important man called Lord Noodle or something."

Buggy elbows him, "It's Lord Oden, idiot."

"Who cares, the thing is he comes from a faraway land I'd like to know more about."

"Curious boy... so do I", Roger admits before returning to watching the other ship coming closer.

Rayleigh pokes his head from behind his Captain. "So, what will it be this time ? Fight or drink ? Both ?" he asks with mirth.

Roger laughs and leaves for the galley, returning shortly with a barrel of fine sake he rolls on the deck. Getting back to his previous spot, he finally answers, "I definitely don't want to fight."

Some of the crew grunt in annoyance, maybe boredom at never getting the good fights, but they stay put until the Moby Dick is close enough.

Once both ships are properly aligned and the other crew is in sight, Roger calls for his rival, "Newgate ! How 'bout we let our crew feast and we have a little talk ?"

In both crews, there is a light wave of approval and praise to the captain at the prospect of an impromptu party.

Whitebeard quirks a smile. "What makes you think I won't fight you ?"

"I brought you the best sake in the whole East Blue !"

He lifts an eyebrow. "Is that so ?"

"I'm tellin' ya, I came to talk."

"Fair enough."

 

* * *

 

While the two captains are chatting, secluded in Whitebeard's cabin, the crews are having their promise feast on the Moby Dick. And what a party ! The cooks from both crews brought out all the food their respective galleys can offer, gallons of beer and rum galore, and everyone is out on the deck eating and drinking their fill, as if they were allies and not rivals.

Shanks and Buggy are particularly happy because they found their friends Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, and they're sharing a bottle of wine, courtesy of Shanks.

"So, what do you think our captains are talking about ?" Nekomamushi inquires between gulps. He passes the bottle to Inuarashi.

The dog Mink answers, "Who knows ?"

Shanks shows a pearly white smile as he provides, "They're talking about you guys !"

Nekomamushi starts, "Say what ?"

"Well since last time we talked about you with Captain and Rayleigh, he seemed interested in you two."

Buggy supplies, "Nah, he's interested in Lord Oden... I don't know what makes him so curious."

"Oh. So _that's_ who they're talking about, no wonder he joined them a short while ago", Inuarashi says. Him and Nekomamushi exchange a look.

The cat Mink smiles, all teeth bared. "Now that the mystery's solved, wanna explore a bit ?"

"Sure !" The two cabin boys answer in unison before following their Mink friends across the rival ship.

 

* * *

 

Night comes by and oil lamps are lit everywhere on the deck to illuminate the party still ongoing.

Roger and Whitebeard finally join their crews, a jug of beer already in their hands.

Rayleigh rejoins his captain and notes, "So, that was long."

Roger smiles slyly, "It had to, it takes time negotiating a rival's crewmember outside a Davy Back Fight."

Rayleigh opens wide eyes and lifts his eyebrows, his glasses slipping askew down his nose. "I can tell. Who was it that it took so much time ?"

"A samurai, a dog, and a cat." Roger fully smiles now, revealing pearly white teeth.

"By dog and cat, do you mean the two that have been out exploring the ships with Shanks and Buggy ? They look like they've grown on each other."

"The three of them come as a package, but it's a good thing the Minks are getting along fine with our cabin boys."

"Speak of the devil..."

The two aforementioned teenagers arrive, running, Minks in tow. Shanks is leading them. "Captain ! Captain !" he calls out of breath.

"What is it, kid ?" Roger looks at the redhead, amused.

"The Minks are so awesome ! I want to learn more about them, can we go to Zou someday ?"

In the back, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi smile, Buggy between them, waiting.

The Discovery's Captain chuckles. "Well, that may well be on our to-do list. But wouldn't the trip be more exciting with your new friends ?"

"Of course !" Shanks and Buggy answer in unison.

Inuarashi frowns, "But we're not part of the same crew, how would that be possible ?"

Nekomamushi muses, "Unless you and Pops have been talking about us and you're taking us away ?"

Rayleigh smirks, "Smart one."

"Yay !" An effusion of joy takes place between the four kids, hugging, slapping each other's back, warranting the attention of the rest of the party.

Whitebeard speaks aloud from not so far, "People ! Today we party because some of our crew will be following their own journey !" Earning questioning looks from both crews, he continues, "Roger will be taking Kozuki Oden, Nekomamushi and Inuarashi under his wing so they can explore the world with them. Party all your might because tonight might as well be the last time you see them."

In the privacy of his own head, Shanks decides it's a good reason to party everyday.

 

* * *

 

The morning after, everyone wakes up more or less hungover and help clearing the Moby Dick's deck from the remnants of yesterday's debauch. Then they part ways, mindful of the three additions to the crew and their belongings, and Roger's crew properly meets their newfound nakama while Whitebeard's ship sets sail on the horizon.

A man wearing a kimono and a top-knot introduces himself and the two Minks. "I'm Lord Oden and here are my retainers Nekomamushi and Inuarashi. Roger had a hint I came from Wano Country so he asked Whitebeard if I could continue my trip alongside him. I'm hereby joining your crew and pledging my loyalty to Gol D. Roger."

Buggy dares asking, "But why did you leave if you were loyal to Whitebeard ?"

Roger answers cryptically, "Let's just say I'm good at telling stories from the old times."

"From the old times ? What does that have to do with us ?" Shanks asks.

Lord Oden continues his explanation, "Vestiges from the old times can be found and lead to great treasures. I embarked on my journey with Whitebeard in order to find such vestiges, and I figured what better way to find them than sailing with someone that's interested in such history ?"

Buggy shrugs, "As long as there's treasure on the line..."

Shanks adds, "And new friends !", opening his arms towards Nekomamushi and Inuarashi.

Roger concludes, "It's settled then, now you know what would be real nice ? A party to welcome our new nakama !"

So they partied... again... but this time, when Shanks and Buggy fell asleep they were on the deck, comfortably installed against warm balls of fur they are happy to call friends.


End file.
